Not Like Most Girls
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Ash and his friends -including Gary- are traveling in Hoenn, challenging gyms, but what happens when they get to one of the gyms&Gary sees a girl that he is starting to fall for? Gary Oak, the one who has cheerleaders, the one who thinks he's all that, who could get any girl, the one that wants this girl, but happens when he realizes that this girl is not like most girls?*May/Gary*


**Hey there everyone, how is it going? Okay, so this is just some short story on Pokémon I decided to write. I hope you like it! My two favorite characters are May Maple and Gary Oak and I love them together so I just decided to write a one-shot on them, enjoy! :)**

****Also there is a few hints here and there of Misty and Ash! :)****

******_**SUMMARY-**_** Gary is now traveling with Ash, Misty and Brock in Hoenn. Ash and Gary are both challenging the gym leaders they come across, but what happens when they get to one of the gyms and Gary sees a girl he is actually starting to fall for? 'The Gary Oak', the one who could get any girl, the one who wins all the matches, the one who has cheerleaders cheering him on, the one who is mean to others, the one with no feelings, the same one that now wants **_**this**_** girl, but is she going to show him she isn't **_**like**_** most girls?****

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON.**

* * *

'_Not Like Most Girls_.'

**. . .**

Ash Ketchum and his friends, including Gary Oak, are now traveling the Hoenn region and once Ash and Gary receive all the gym badges, they will both go for the Pokémon league and try to win.

Right now, they are in Petalburg City, looking for the next gym leader to face. The gang has been looking for the gym for the past hour and they cannot find it anywhere. They even made sure to get up extra early so they would make it to the gym at noon, but it's already the afternoon and they're completely lost.

"Where is this place? Doesn't it say it on the map, Ash?" Misty asks Ash.

Ash was looking at the map, but not having much luck with it. The map is worn out and is all ripped, which is making it hard to read. Ash shakes his head and sighs, "Um, just give a second, Misty."

Misty sighs and then looks at Brock, "Any ideas?"

Brock shakes his head and frowns, "None."

Gary rolls his eyes and says with a smirk, "You guys are so stupid. Here, watch this."

Gary then walks over to a young woman and talks to her for a few minutes. Ash, Misty, and Brock watch Gary as he talks with a young woman and then they see him nod and smile at the girl.

They all look at him with confused and curious looks on their faces until he begins to walk back over to them with his usual smirk.

Misty cocks her head to the side, "What did you talk to the girl about?"

Gary points to the left, "The gym is down there. We make a left then go straight."

"How do you know that?" Ash asks as he eyes his rival. Even though Gary decided to tag along and join their gang, Ash still considers them as rivals, but they are somewhat friends. He knows he could count on Gary, but Ash still knows that his rival is annoying and mean.

Gary rolls his eyes again and simply says, "I asked for directions."

Misty frowns and folds her arms across her chest, "You couldn't do that an hour ago?"

"What? I thought this loser would get us to the gym by now." Gary says with a shrug and Ash frowns at that, "Hey! I am not a loser!"

Brock shakes his head and sighs, "Some things never change."

Then with that, the four of them then run off towards the direction the girl told Gary to go that will lead them to the gym.

**. . .**

"Vigoroth, now use take down!" Norman, the Petalburg gym leader, yells out to his Pokémon.

The girl who is challenging him is so far putting up a good fight. The girl and Norman are on opposite sides of the battlefield and their Pokémon are looking tired; both Pokémon are panting in the middle of the field, both watching each other carefully.

"Okay, Blaziken, now use fire punch!" The girl yells out to her Pokémon, determination is shining in her bright cerulean color eyes.

Vigoroth runs after Blaziken and goes to use take down, but before it can, Blaziken fire punches Vigoroth, making a direct hit.

The girl smirks and then calls out to her Pokémon, "Okay, now let's use fire spin!"

As Blaziken goes to use fire spin, that's when Ash and his friends walk into the gym and see the match. They watch in amusement as Blaziken jumps high in the air and spin as fire wraps around itself.

Gary looks at the girl who is battling the gym leader and he watches her yell out attacks to her Pokémon. The girl smirks when the fire spin made a critical hit against Vigoroth and knocks him out.

The girl jumps in the air with a huge smile appears on her face as she cheers, "Yeah! Ha! I so beat you this round!"

Norman, the gym leader, laughs at the girl's reaction, "Yes, yes you did. Good job. However, you still need to train."

The girl eyes the man and a frown appears on her lips, "You're kidding me . . . right?"

Norman chuckles and shakes his head at how the girl is pouting at him, "Come on _May_, training is how you get better."

The girl, May, rolls her eyes and sighs, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know."

Norman nods and then he notices Ash and the gang. He turns to face the gang and says with a smile, "Oh, hello there. Sorry, I was just finishing a battle with my _daughter_, May. My name is Norman and I am the leader of this gym; the Petalburg gym."

May crosses her arms and mumbles under her breath, "Yeah, the daughter that beat you!"

Normal rolls his eyes and continues with a small, friendly smile on his lips, "Ignore her."

May sticks out her tongue and butts into the conversation anyway, "Hi, my name is May."

Ash smiles and he greets himself and Pikachu, "Hey, I'm Ash and this is Pikachu."

Pikachu gives a cute wave and grin, "Pika!"

Misty nods and gives a friendly smile, "I'm Misty."

"Brock." He smiles and winks, infatuated as usual.

"I'm Gary." Gary states smugly, more arrogantly than usual. May glances at him, bewildered and unimpressed. However, upon taking a second look at the girl he had just overlooked, he notices that she is not the average pretty girl who falls head over heels for him. He narrows his eyes and looks away with a "humph".

They all look at Gary, confused. Gary quickly changes the subject, "Enough of the small talk. We're here for a battle; otherwise I have more important things to do."

Norman nods his head and asks, "Alright, and who would like to go first?"

Ash and Gary look at each other then Ash replies, "Gary can go first."

Gary and Norman both nod in agreement and Norman then says with a grin, "Alright. Let's go."

**. . .**

The battle is looking tense. Both, Norman and Gary, are fighting hard and it looks like a close match. There are three rounds in total and you cannot switch out your Pokémon unless they faint in this battle.

Three Pokémon for each and both have only one Pokémon left and they are on the third round.

However, in this round Gary is a bit unfocused when he sees that the referee is the same girl who caused Gary to stammer and actually get anxious. May is the referee and Gary can't help, but let his eyes keep wandering over to her.

Her smile is so beautiful; her eyes are shining, her chocolate brown hair looks so smooth; her light olive skin, her red bandanna, her red and white shirt, her blue tights, yellow belt with her bag attached to it, white gloves with the tips blue, and bright red shoes.

Gary is also intrigued by the facts that she is not a "girly-girl", unlike the other girls he is usually surrounded by, and she is a strong trainer who loves Pokémon and to battle.

Norman sees Gary is slightly distracted so he takes this to his advantage by yelling to his Pokémon, Tauros, "Tauros, now finish this off by using earthquake!"

Gary snaps out of his distraction and he starts to focus on the battle again. He silently starts to think of himself, "_If I want to impress this girl then I need to win this._"

"Umbreon, hang in there!" Gary calls out to his Pokémon.

The move, earthquake, it taking a bad hit on Umbreon, but surprisingly Umbreon is still standing after the move. Umbreon, just like its master, has a determined look in their eyes and no matter how much it may have to faint, it will use everything in its power to keep going on.

Gary smirks when he sees his Pokémon still standing. Norman is shocked to see a Pokémon, with already so much damage, take a direct hit from an earthquake and still be standing and ready to fight.

"Now," Gary yells with his signature grin, "Umbreon, use quick attack and then finish this off with psychic!"

"Watch out for it, Tauros!" Normal calls out to his Pokémon. Tauros stays on guard, its eyes watching Umbreon's every move, but Umbreon is just too fast.

Umbreon circles Tauros repeatedly before slamming into its side and then for the finish move, Umbreon's eyes glow to a light blue color and it uses a full, powerful blast of psychic.

After the critical hit of Umbreon's psychic move, Tauros faints and May smiles, "And the winner is: Gary Oak from Pallet Town!"

Gary and Norman return their Pokémon and then everyone circles Gary. Norman walks up to him and smiles, "Congratulations, Gary. That was an intense battle and you did very well. I am honored to give you the 'Balance Badge'."

"Thanks." Gary says as Norman hands him the badge, "Great job. Ash, once I heal my Pokémon, will you be ready for our battle?"

"You can count on that!" Ash says with a smirk and a determined look on his face.

Norman chuckles and then says, "Alright, well then you get ready, choice your Pokémon and I will be right with you."

Ash, Brock, and May begin talking while Misty makes her way over to Gary who is putting away his gym badge.

"So," Misty begins with a smirk, "you like her?"

Gary raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Misty rolls her eyes at Gary, "You heard me, the 'Amazing Gary Oak' actually likes a girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about you freak." Gary says with a shake to the head and he tries to hide the blush that is creeping its way onto his cheeks.

Misty giggles and shakes her head, "You don't have to hide it, Gary; it's obvious."

"Oh shut it you, because we all know you and Ash like each other so you're the last one to talk." Gary says with his own smirk forming on his lips, "And don't even bother trying to deny it."

Misty gasps, but she also begins to blush, "I do not like Ash! We fight all the time and we get on each other's nerves!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Gary says with a roll to the eyes and then his eyes wander over to where May is laughing with Ash and Brock.

Misty raises an eyebrow at Gary and she shakes her head at him, "Why don't you just go talk to her? She seems nice so stop being so nervous!"

"I am not nervous!" Gary protests, "I could get her to like me if I wanted her to."

"Oh really?" Misty says with an un-amused look on her face, "Sure you can."

"I can." Gary says with a proud look on his face, "I'm Gary Oak. All the girls love me; I even have cheerleaders who cheer for me because they love me so much."

Misty rolls her eyes and sighs, "You're so full of yourself, aren't you?"

"What?" Gary says with a shrug, "I'm just stating the facts."

"She doesn't look like the type of girl to instantly fall in love with you and become your new cheerleader. She seems different." Misty says as she watches May help Ash pick out what Pokémon he should use for the battle with her father.

"I know," Gary says with a small smile, "that's what I like about her. She's different."

"That's exactly why I'm telling you that you shouldn't act so full of yourself and you should just try acting nice for a change!" Misty quietly yells at him so no one else could hear except for him.

Gary rolls his eyes, "Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say, Misty. Honestly though, my way is so much easier."

"Gary, don't-" Misty begins, but it's too late. Gary already starts heading towards May and Misty just shakes her head and sighs, "This won't end well."

Misty then follows Gary over to the rest of the gang and joins in on the conversation.

"That's so cool how you're a gym leader too, Brock." May says with a smile.

Brock smiles at her and nods his head, "Yeah, it is pretty cool, but I'm sure you love having your father as a gym leader."

May shrugs her shoulders, "I think it's cool and it's fun, but sometimes he's just a bit too busy for Max and I."

"Max?" Misty questions and May turns to her and smiles, "Max is my younger brother."

"Oh." Misty replies with a small smile and then she looks over at Gary. She slightly shakes her head to him, but he just rolls his eyes to her and faces May.

"So, May," Gary begins with a cocky grin, "why don't you and I go out to get a smoothie or something? What do you say?"

May raises an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"You know," Gary says as he takes a step closer to her and Ash and Brock raise an eyebrow at him, but Misty just shakes her head, "the two of us could hang out for a bit and maybe get together?"

May frowns and takes a step back, "I don't think so."

"Awesome, so I could pick you up at-" Gary stops and then cocks his head to the side, "Wait, no?"

"No, I'm good." May says as she turns on her heels and begins to walk away.

"I'm Gary Oak though, why'd you say no?" Gary says as he begins following after her.

May turns around and eyes him, "I don't like it when a guy just comes up to me and thinks he already has me when I first, barely know him and second, is all full of themselves."

"May, listen-" Gary begins, but May stops him, "See 'ya later."

With that, May walks out of the gym and leaves Gary standing there with shocked and confused expression on his face.

Misty, Ash, and Brock walk over to him and shake their heads at him. Misty rolls her emerald color eyes at him, "I told you so."

Gary eyes her and then rubs his hands over his face, "What do I do? I don't get it, I'm Gary! All the girls usually beg for me just to give him a wave and a smile, why did she just completely blow me off?"

"Well for one," Brock begins with a shrug, "stop acting like you could get any girl and you are the best trainer."

"Just try talking to her, Gary . . . and try not to be fully a jerk." Ash says with a roll to the eyes, but he gives him a smile.

A wide smile then appears on Gary's face and his eyes widen, "I got a perfect idea!"

"You'll actually take our advice?" Misty asks with a raised eyebrow and a hopeful look on her face.

However, Gary ignores her and continues on with explaining his idea, "I am going to challenge May to a match and when I win that will make her realize how awesome and amazing I am."

"Oh no." Ash mumbles and then with that, Gary turns around and leaves the gym.

"Come on, Ash, we should get you ready for your match." Brock says as he and Misty help Ash finish get ready.

**. . .**

May is sitting on the grass in front of the gym next to her Blaziken and Glaceon. She lets out a sigh and strokes her hand over Blaziken's head.

It was nice and quiet outside; the sun is shining brightly in the sky and the sky is a nice, baby blue color. Swellows and Altarias are flying high in the sky, through the clouds.

Wind passing by, blowing May's hair and makes it a bit chilly out, but the temperature is still nice out.

When Gary exits the gym and walks outside, it feels like his heart stopped. He looks over at May, just sitting there with her Pokémon and she looks so beautiful to him. He slowly walks over to her and the only thing that is running through his head is that she is surely is different from all the other girls. She's different.

May hears footsteps coming her way so she looks up and her eyebrows raises when she sees Gary Oak. "Hey."

Gary gives her a small smile, "Hey there."

"You need something?" May asks politely as she stands up.

"So," Gary begins, "I think we kind of got off on the wrong foot."

May nods, "Okay, and?"

"And so I am here, right now, challenging you to a battle." Gary says with his usual, famous grin.

May raises an eyebrow and chuckles, "Is that so? You're challenging me?"

"You're a trainer, aren't you?" Gary asks in a mocking tone.

May rolls her dark blue eyes and answers back in a proud, strong tone, "I am a trainer and a Pokémon Coordinator. So you know what?"

"What?" Gary says, his smirk growing on his lips.

"Challenged accepted." May says and then walks behind the gym to reveal another battlefield.

"You ready?" May asks with an amused look on her face.

Gary smiles at her and nods, "You bet 'ya. Oh, and May?"

May looks over to him and gives him a questioning look, "Yeah?"

"I hope you realize that I am the best trainer there is and you'll probably lose to me." Gary says with a wink and his smirk widens.

May laughs at that and just shakes her head, "Uh-huh, sure. You are way too full of yourself, I hope you notice that. However, let's get on with this battle."

"Alright, it'll just be one Pokémon again one; first one faints, loses." Gary states and May nods her head in agreement.

"Well, ladies first, May." Gary says in a mocking voice and raises an eyebrow.

May now smirks and nods her head, "Okay then." She then looks over her shoulder and points to the battlefield, "Alright, Glaceon, you're up. It's show time!"

Glaceon, who was standing beside her next to Blaziken, runs onto the battlefield and gets into a fighting position.

Gary smirks and then takes out his Pokéball, "Alright, Umbreon, I choose you!"

May gives him a confused look, "Didn't your Umbreon just battle my father? You're already going to let it battle?"

"I gave it a potion and besides, my Pokémon are strong and determined to win. So I see this is an Eevee battle, huh?" Gary says with a grin and May shrugs, "I guess so. Alright, well then let's do this!"

Then with that, the battle begins.

"Glaceon, let's start this off by using dig!" May calls out to her Pokémon.

Gary clenches his jaw and then calls out to his Umbreon, "Umbreon, use quick attack to try to dodge the attack!"

Glaceon digs underground and vanishes from the field. Everything is quiet and Umbreon is sprinting across the field, making sure not to stay in one spot. However, right where Umbreon steps next, is where Glaceon appears and tackles Umbreon, causing damage.

"Umbreon, use faint attack!" Gary yells to his Pokémon.

May's eyebrows knit together in concentration, "Glaceon, ice shard!"

Both attacks hit one another, which makes neither Pokémon get hit. The attacks are both strong so both attacks collide with one another, making a small explosion.

"Alright," Gary begins, "let's do this, come on Umbreon use shadow ball!"

May smirks and then calls out to her Pokémon, "Glaceon, use ice beam!"

Glaceon opens its mouth wide and a powerful ice beam comes out, aiming at Umbreon. Umbreon dodges it by using quick attack and then ends up behind Glaceon. Quickly, while Umbreon is behind Glaceon, Umbreon uses shadow ball and makes a direct hit.

"Glaceon!" May calls out to her Pokémon, worry on her face for her Pokémon. When Glaceon slowly gets back to her feet, May smiles and then calls out, "Now come on and use iron tail!"

"Quick and use double team then take down!" Gary yells to his Umbreon.

Glaceon and Umbreon both eye one another and then right as Glaceon's tail lights up and is about to hit Umbreon, Umbreon uses double team.

Glaceon can't tell which one is the real Umbreon as 'Umbreon's' surround Glaceon and then out of nowhere, Umbreon comes into Glaceon's view and uses take down.

May's jaw clenches and she purses her lips, "Ugh! Oh, hang in there, Glaceon! Just a bit more; use secret power!"

Gary smiles to himself and silently thinks, '_She really does love Pokémon. She loves to battle; she is a pretty good trainer too. She surely is different from all my cheerleaders I'm used to having around me._'

"Umbreon, dodge it and use secret power!" Gary yells out to his Pokémon.

Glaceon charges up and then aims her secret power at Umbreon, but unfortunately, her attack misses, but Umbreon's attack hits.

May frowns and thinks to herself, '_If Glaceon keeps missing and Gary's Umbreon keeps hitting Glaceon like that, I'm going to lose and Glaceon is going to get hurt. I need to come up with some kind of strategy. You know, despite all his cockiness, he is a pretty talented trainer. He's different from the other guys that challenge my father and the guys that roam around here . . ._'

May could see Glaceon getting tired, her Pokémon did take a lot of damage, but she nods her head at her Pokémon; she believes in her Glaceon and she knows her Pokémon will pull through for her.

"Alright, Glaceon, let's use quick attack and then tackle!" May yells out to her Pokémon, determination shining in her eyes.

Gary smirks, "Umbreon, double team then skull bash!"

May and Gary's eyes lock for a brief moment before they see their Pokémon follow the attacks they told them to use.

Right before Umbreon could use skull bash, Glaceon slams into Umbreon's side by using quick attack and then uses a strong tackle, which makes a direct hit.

"Yeah!" May cheers and then winks at Gary, "Now, Glaceon, let's finish this off with using a powerful move, ice beam!"

Gary's eyes are too, shining with determination and he then calls out, "Umbreon, use Psychic!"

"Dodge it, Glaceon!" May yells out, hoping her Pokémon will make another critical or direct hit on Gary's Pokémon.

Glaceon's mouth opens wide and Glaceon's attack begins to charge. Umbreon also charges its move up and by the time both Pokémon are done charging their powerful attacks, both attack the same time.

When both strong moves collide with one another, it makes an explosion and the field is then covered with thick, black smoke.

"G-Gary?" May coughs, as more smoke then appears, which is weird because not that much smoke is made for a collision of attacks.

Gary coughs and tries waving the smoke away, "Yeah? Where is all of this s-smoke coming from?"

May coughs some more and then takes out her Pokéball, "Come o-on out, Beautifly!"

Beautifly then comes out and May manages to say, "Beautifly u-use gust!"

Beautifly quickly uses gust and clears the smoke. Once the smoke clears May and Gary gasp at what they see next.

"Oh my!" May gasps, "Who are they?"

Gary's eyes widen when he sees none other than Team Rocket standing there, holding captive May's Glaceon's and his Umbreon.

Jessie, James, and Meowth stand there with smirks on their faces. Umbreon and Glaceon are trapped in metal cages.

Jessie smirks as she begins, "Prepare for trouble from the skies!"

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!" James follows.

"An evil as old as the galaxy . . ." Jessie then whispers, having much emotion in the Team Rocket's motto.

". . . sent here to fulfill our destiny!" James continues in a loud and proud voice.

Meowth then jumps into view, shouting, "Plus, there's me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie then spins around in a quick circle and says.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James says as he twirls a red rose in his hand.

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"And Meowth are the names!" Meowth says and flashes everyone his sharp claws and a quick wink.

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe . . ." Jessie says with a wide smile.

". . . Team Rocket . . ." James begins.

Meowth then yells, ". . . Will be there . . ."

Then, they all yell out with wide smiles and stars shining in their eyes, "To make everything worse!"

Wobbuffet then appears out of its Pokéball and yells, "Wobbuffet!"

"Who?" May asks with a raised eyebrow. May then shakes her head and yells, "And give me back mine and Gary's Pokémon, you thieves!"

"I don't think so, brats. They are ours now." Jessie says with a wink.

"Too bad, losers!" Meowth adds with an evil look on his face.

"We're Team Rocket and we're here to take your Pokémon!" James says and then waves, "So we should be going now."

"I don't think so!" Gary yells and then takes out his Pokéball, "Come on out, Blastoise!"

"Blaziken, let's do this!" May yells to her Pokémon who appears at her side.

Blastoise comes out of its Pokéball and stands in front of Gary and next to Blaziken.

"Ha!" Meowth yells, "You wanna fight?"

"Whatever you wish for, brats!" Jessie says and then takes out her own Pokéball, "Let's go, Seviper!"

"Carnivine, it's your turn!" James yells as he throws his Pokéball in the air and his Carnivine comes out.

However, once Carnivine is out of its Pokéball, it turns to James and starts chewing on his head.

"Not me! Not me!" James yells, "Attack them! Them!"

Jessie rolls her eyes and then calls out to her Pokémon, "Seviper, use poison tail!"

"Stand back, May," Gary begins, "let me handle this."

May pouts and shakes her head, "Nuh-uh! I'm helping in this fight whether you like it or not!"

With that, May and Gary exchange a look and then the two of them nod at one another.

"Alright," Both, May and Gary, shout at in unison. May then points to Carnivine, "Blaziken, use flamethrower!"

"Blastoise," Gary says with a smirk, "water gun!"

"Carnivine," James says with a frown when attacks start coming towards his Pokémon, "quickly, dodge it and then use vine whip!"

However, Blaziken's attack is too fast for Carnivine and the flamethrower makes a critical hit; damaging Carnivine badly.

Seviper goes after Blastoise, but before it can make an attack, Blastoise's powerful, full blast, water gun makes a direct hit.

"Now, flame wheel!" May shouts to her Pokémon and Gary smiles beside her. He loves seeing her battle. It is like, when she really wants something, she gets this look in her eyes that he cannot even describe . . . he just really likes.

"Blastoise, let's use rapid spin and then skull bash!" Gary yells out and quickly sneaks a glance at May, who is smiling at her Pokémon while it uses the move flame wheel.

"Come on, Seviper, we need to win this! Use tail whip and then bite!" Jessie yells, hoping her Pokémon starts really fighting back and wins this.

James nods his head at his Carnivine and yells, "Yeah! Let's go, Carnivine, use bullet seed!"

Carnivine's bullet seeds start spitting out of his mouth in a quick speed and it hurts Blaziken. Blaziken tries dodging it, but before it could make an attack, Carnivine uses bite on Blaziken.

May clenches her jaw and calls out to her Pokémon, "Come on, Blaziken, you could do it!"

Blastoise uses rapid spin, but before it could slam into Seviper, Seviper dodges it and makes Blastoise slam into the nearby tree.

"Blastoise!" Gary yells to his Pokémon, "Hang in there!"

Meowth smirks at Blaziken and Blastoise, who are at the moment lying on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Do ya' give up yet, you twerps!" Meowth asks with a smirk.

"You both are thieves and monsters!" May yells, fire and anger in her eyes, "Give us back our Pokémon!"

"Sorry, no can do." Jessie says as their Meowth air balloon appears out of nowhere.

"Oh look, it's our ride outta' here." James says with a shrug.

"You're not taking our Pokémon, Team Rocket!" Gary yells and begins chasing Team Rocket.

However, May grabs Gary's arm before he runs after them, and shakes her head, "Enough! It's time to end this and get back our Pokémon."

Blaziken appears in front of May and suddenly Blastoise begins in front of Gary. Both trainers smile at one another and nod. Without hesitation, Gary and May grab each other's hands and then shoot a glare a Team Rocket.

May and Gary then shout out to their Pokémon at the same time, only say different things.

May yells, "Blaziken, full blast flamethrower!"

Gary yells, "Blastoise, full blast water hydro bump!"

Both attacks combine together and as Team Rocket screams, the attacks slam into all three of them and make them all go shooting into the sky.

"And we're blasting off again!" Team Rocket yells before vanishing into the sky as a small star then shines of where they just blasted off too.

May and Gary rush over to the metal cage where Glaceon and Umbreon are being held and they instantly free their Pokémon.

"Glaceon!" May cheerfully shouts to her Pokémon and hugs her. Gary does the same with his Umbreon.

May and Gary are both sitting on the grass, holding their Pokémon on their laps. May looks up at Gary and she smiles, "I couldn't have gotten my Pokémon back without you, thanks."

Gary smiles back, "No problem, you helped me get my Pokémon back too."

"Hey, Gary? Can I ask you something?" May suddenly asks, a small blush creeping its way onto her cheeks.

Gary raises an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Why were you being so cocky and a jerk before?" May asks quietly.

Gary rubs the back of his neck and shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, May. I'm just that way and I got nervous around you so I was even more of a jerk. I'm sorry."

May smiles at the trainer and nicely says, "I was nervous too if it makes you feel any better." Gary smiles at the brunette and then she adds with a wink, "By the way, I so like you better like this. Nice and fun to be around."

Gary chuckles, "Thanks, May."

"So," She begins as she notices their still holding hands from before, "you're a really good and strong trainer. Your Pokémon are strong and they get along with you."

Gary chuckles and he also notices them still holding hands, "The same for you. You're really strong at battling; you're a really good trainer. I actually like that the most about you, that your Pokémon like you and get along with you so well."

May giggles and then looks up at the sky. He continues to stare at her, for some reason he can't stop staring at her. She smiles when a thought comes to her mind, "You know, we never did finish our battle."

Gary laughs at that, "You're right; we didn't."

"You do know that if Team Rocket hadn't interrupted, I would have won, right?" May says with a smirk.

Gary gasps and shakes his head, a chuckle escaping his lips, "No way! I was just about to win!"

"Uh-huh, sure you were." May says while laughing. Both then burst into laughter and then neither of them notices how second by second they get closer and closer to each other.

Suddenly, May is staring into Gary's dark color eyes and Gary is staring at May's beautiful face and her wonderful, shining, blue eyes.

"Gary . . ." May whispers. He just smiles at her and then the next thing the two know, both of their lips are pressing against each other's. Both of their eyes close as they passionately kiss one another.

When they finally pull away a few moments later, May smiles, "I like you."

Gary chuckles and kisses her again, ". . . I like you too."

May blushes and Gary says quietly, "What I like most about you, though, is that you're different. You're not like all the other girls I've met. You are fun, funny, strong, brave, a great kisser, and amazing. You're different and I like it."

They both smile at each other and then they share a small laugh as they share another kiss. They were so lost with each other and focusing on one another that neither of them even realized Misty, Brock, and Ash coming up behind them.

"Hey guys!" Ash greets with a small wave and a wide smile.

"Whoa," Brock begins, "what did we miss?"

Misty giggles and she holds Togepi in her arms, "Aw!"

"I beat your father, May." Ash says with a wide smile. May smiles back at him and nods her head, "Congrats, Ash!"

"So," Misty begins with a small smile, "what now?"

"Well," May starts off with a smirk as she looks over at Gary, "I think Gary and I have a battle to finish."

"I think we do. I have a battle to win." Gary says with a wink as he and May stand up.

May rolls her eyes, "You wish!"

"I am so gonna win!" Gary protests, but May just sticks her tongue out at him and runs off towards the battlefield.

Gary instantly chases after her, both trainers are laughing, smiling, and having a good time.

Misty smiles and lets out a deep breath, "Well I'm glad they finally confessed their feelings and Gary didn't mess it all up."

"I agree with you, Misty." Ash says with a smile.

"Hey, maybe she could make Gary go soft!" Brock says and Misty and Ash just shake their heads and in unison, they say, "Like that would ever happen."

"So . . ." Ash begins slowly with a small grin and then blurts out, "I bet May will win!"

"Nuh-uh," Misty shakes her head, "Gary is so gonna win. He is going to try to impress her by winning."

"Yeah, but I still think May will beat him!" Ash protests.

Misty frowns and she shakes her head at her friend, "You're wrong!"

"No," Ash frowns as well, "you are!"

"No, you!"

"No, Ash, you're wrong!"

"No, you are!"

"You!"

"No, you!"

Brock just shakes his head and lets out a small sigh, "Some things really do never change."

Ash and Misty continue bickering while Brock trails along behind them, shaking his head, as the three of them make their way over to where May and Gary are battling, but this time, during the battle they share a quick glance at one another and give one another a smile.

Both trainers yell out attacks to their Pokémon and continue to battle, but neither one of them could stop the feeling they get inside when their eyes meet. Gary Oak may be the amazing trainer all the girls love, but now Gary only cares for one girl, and she is totally different from the other crazy fan girls. She is different, she isn't like most girls, and that is what he likes the most about May.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this little one-shot :) I hope you all enjoyed reading. This was my first May/Gary fanfic, so I hope you all liked it!**

**I own nothing and I do not own the Team Rocket's motto and such. :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it. I hope you all liked it! I would love to know all your opinions on it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
